The real Mrs Draco Malfoy
by Mirakles
Summary: Draco is pretty much in character. He is a bully, he is obnoxious and rude and he forces Astoria's father to promise away his youngest daughter. Draco falls in love at first sight I suppose you could say, in a very Draco way. But Astoria feels betrayed.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: I already wrote half the story and its great, if I get enough reviews I will start posting it otherwise this will remain a one-shot(: I hope you will like it. This is a marriage fiction between Draco and his real wife, _Astoria_Greengrass. The girl Jk. Rowling pointed out as his wife in a interview and the mother to Draco's child. This is a very firery, eventful fic. Give it a try and just see the epilogue as a taste of a gormeé meal. Draco is pretty much in character. He is a bully, he is obnoxious and rude and he forces Ashtoria's father to promise away his youngest daughter. Draco falls in love at first sight I suppose you could say, in a very Draco way. Everything belongs to Jk. Rowling, please don't sue :) The lyrics belong to Da Kine, and is my favourite song. _

**You are the blue in my sky. **

_You're my light in the dark__  
__You're my feet when I cannot walk__  
__You're my voice when i cannot speak__  
__you're my dying destiny_

_**Epilogue**_

I stared at my reflection. Enormous, blue eyes stared back. I took up my platinum diamond embodied hairbrush, a gift from my future in laws, looking at it with indifference before dragging it through my thick dark blond hair. Ruffling up the perfectly curled hair with dead enthusiasm, I let out a deep tired sigh.

'Don't mess up your hair darling, we don't have time enough', said Anthony the hair dresser, his voice sweet and sugary but his eyes full of raging frustration as I continued ruining his two hour's masterpiece work.

´Do it better Anthony, or I don't know what I will do' I spit the words at him although I knew it probably had been as close to perfect as one will ever reach but it had to be better. I needed it to be better.

Anthony gave me a smile that didn't reach his eyes and took up his wand.

I smiled back at him coldly through the mirror, daring him to defy my demand. I was the superior here, I may not be the superior in my relationship or not even in my own life, but I would be damned if I couldn't decide how my hair was going to be on the day of my own wedding.

´Do it all straight´ I yelled at Anthony, anger seeping out of every pore.

´You know this isn't the way a young bride should behaving on the day of her wedding´

I felt Anthony jump with surprise at sound of the voice. I however only cast a quick hateful glare sideways at the open door where my father stood, dressed in his finest robes, with a small frown disrupting his otherwise peaceful demeanor. His eyes were unusually shiny and in his left hand he held a gift wrapped in silky pink paper.

'Most brides aren't forced to marry villains` I heard myself say in a deathly calm voice, ´in fact most brides aren't forced to marry at all.´ With the last I felt my heart clenched and my eyes started to burn madly. I cursed my father, he was supposed to be the one to keep me out of harm's way and here he was marrying me off for the sake of society climbing and money, the selfish bastard. All because I was unfortunate to catch the eye of the son of one of the most prominent pureblood families in Wizarding world, a son who apparently did not think with his heart in matters of lifelong commitments, had demanded me for a wife. My father saying no at first but after long consideration had come to the conclusion that the marriage would benefit the whole family and agreed to the proposal without my knowledge. I have to give my fiancé some of the credit though, if he hadn't been clever enough to bind my father by a wizard oath I could have simply declined the offer and run off with my, now, ex boyfriend. But as the oath has never been broken successfully without at least one of the involved dying, I'm stuck in one way direction to hell and have no other opinion but marry. Quite clever, at least, for a man whose interest in my cleavage is greater than his intellect.

So here I am five weeks later; having my hair done by an incompetent evil hairdresser for the ceremony when I will marry a man I don't know and surely as hell won't like.

I shook my head mentally and looked at the door again. My dad stood there still, his eyes at the floor, obviously trailing the wood pattern with surprising interest.

´Astoria… You will have a good life, a life which many people only can dream of... He trailed off in his own thoughts and I remained quiet. A few minutes later he begun again not sounding all that convinced anymore, ´I know Draco and his family, they aren't bad people. And young mister Draco seems to be so smitten with you.´

I stared intently into his eyes and saw the tears before they started falling.

At that instant I forgave my father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** I decided to post the first chapter. Since I thrive on attention haha, I will post chapters depending on how many reviews I recive. If I recieve no review I will not post at all, just warning you! The characters belongs to J.K Rowling so please don't sue!

**Chapter one: No voice in the matter**

****

_You're my dream when i dream  
You taught me what true love means.  
You're the reason why I try  
You are everything in my life.  
_

It was the summer before my sixth year on Beauxbatons. I was in my father's manor on the French countryside; it was the last day at my father's before I was to go and visit my mother in Britain where she lived with my sister Daphne Greengrass.

I folded the white linen napkin in my lap and raised my gaze to look across the table. There sat my father, his eyes surveying over the newspaper in his hands. I noticed my father had shaved off his mustache, I felt odd at noticing this as if this was just another piece falling away from my shattering world. I wanted to ask if why he had done it, if it had been because he had gotten tired of it or if it was on my fancy step-mother's command. Probably the last I decided mentally and didn't bother to ask. The silence lay heavy in the room, I wanted to say something just to break the spell but all words in my mind seemed unnecessary and dumb. And I knew my father had little tolerance for dumb. His wife Cindy was clearly an exception.

I looked down at the scrambled egg whites my house elf Pixie had cooked and started to pick around with my fork. I didn't feel in the mood to eat. I had a feeling that something was going to happen soon, it was just that fluttery feeling of discomfort in my stomach which almost nearly was right; I didn't know how, though I did have a seer on my father's side of the family four hundred years back so I figured that could have something to do with my knack of feeling future events. It must've something to do with my father. I looked up to stare at him again, analyzing his every move.

My father certainly didn't act any way out of ordinary. It was just a normal Sunday breakfast on the summer break, the only time of the week I and my father spent alone without the lovely company of Cindy or my half siblings, Theodore and William. Or more accurately, it was the only time I spent with my father at all. He was a very busy man, he owned a big global trading company of magical objects so he travelled a lot, a company who had been less successful lately. This last month had he spent in Britain which also happened to be where my sister lived with my mother but I doubt he went seeing them. My father didn't like my sister very much… In fact he didn't like her at all. Surely he loved her but that is a whole different matter. In my family love and like often didn't go hand in hand, if at all. My sister was not a bad person however. She was just not very intelligent and a bit on the loony side. She was quite the looker, though everyone always made it clear to her that I was much, much prettier. I felt sorry for her, I pitied her. And I didn't blame her for not liking me.

´Stop staring Astoria, it is quite disturbing and not very polite´

I did as I was told and looked away from my father who had noticed my searching stare. He put down the news paper, which a house elf scurried to fetch away before my father took up his spoon to start on his oat meal.

I grabbed a slice of orange from the luxurious plate with freshly cut exotic fruits next to me. This was the way I ate every day at home, I had no idea how to make scrambled eggs or barely even what an egg looked like. I didn't because I had never needed to, no one had ever bothered to teach me the art of culinary, but it didn't mean I didn't want to. Because I wanted to learn how to fend for myself, I was sick and tired of always being treated like a docile, fragile doll. I was didn't want to have everything served on a diamond embodied golden plate. These were the times I wished I could be sitting in class at the Beauxbatons academy, the school which had come to be my real home. Where I was challenged and treated as an equal not because of the money in my bank but because of my accomplishments. I loved it there. Beauxbatons was a beautiful school with mostly amazing but disciplined teachers and a friendly, polite well behaving student body.

I also longed to see my best friend and my boyfriend, Miranda and Melvin. I had known Miranda since day one. Miranda, too, being from a pureblood family and having had the same upbringing as me, understood me just the way I understood her. Melvin was her big brother, who last year became my boyfriend much to Miranda's happiness. She was already picking a color theme for our future wedding but I have made it clear to Miranda that I have no intentions of marrying Melvin, not yet anyway. I didn't want to become one of those rich snotty young wives who were used in a global breeding program, aka marriage. I would do that after my carrier, I knew it was my duty to uphold the pureblooded line, a fact my father had beaten into mine and my sister's mind since very, very young age.

I liked to believe I had my own mind and that I had fallen for Melvin because of his great looks rather than his fine ancestry but I probably had the upholding of the Greengrass line somewhere in the back of my mind when I chose Melvin out of the mass of boys at Beauxbatons. He loved me very much, and I sometimes thought, in moments of insanity, that lavender would be a very pretty wedding color.

I asked for permission to leave and bid my heartfelt goodbyes to my father. It was all very formal, sometimes I wished he would embrace me but he hadn't done that in years so I expected nothing. My father gave me a rare smile though and I felt warmth spread through my whole body. To an outsider it wouldn't have seemed like much but to me it was the event of the month. I suddenly felt a new spring in my step.

* * *

Sitting in on my bed, later that morning, I called for Pixie. I politely asked her to pack all necessities for a picnic on beach. She obeyed happily and apparated, I closed my eyes at the loud bang. I wondered distinctively why no one had come up with a way to take the awful bang away, or at least replace it with music or something lovely.

I opened my closet and brought out a bag that lay hidden behind all my school stuff. My muggle clothes. They were the key to freedom, my way of being one in the mass without a bunch of eyes following my every step. I took out a muggle bikini, it had stripes, maybe a little dated but it fit perfectly and would have to do. After the bikini a pair of raged jeans shorts came falling onto the floor, I picked them up and wondered if they still fit. They must, it had only been a year since my last escapade into the muggle world. Excitement rose in my head, making me dizzy. I saw black spots for a moment but shook it off. I wasn't fragile I was just unaccustomed to excitement. I brought out the two final things, a pair of big black Dior sunglasses and a pair of comfy sandals.

I put on the bikini and shorts beneath a set of shielding robes. My father would be pleased with my modesty I thought and put on an expensive set of pearls around my neck. The fat, heavy pearls choked me. I hated them but I only had them so my father would let me go easily. I had to lie to him, there was no way he would let me go into the muggle world and risk my own safety. But it wasn't dangerous though, the muggles were nice and polite, most of them anyway. They didn't ask for a family tree before deciding to like you or not. They simply accepted you in a way purebloods never would accept them, in a way I wish I could accept them,

I took a breath and walked out from my room, closing my door softly. I passed my father's study on the way through our manor, and in there I heard upset voices. I didn't stop to listen, I was too busy running to avoid discovery. But as I just had nearly passed the corner the long corridor, I heard the door of my father's study swing opened.

´Ah Astoria! There's someone I would like you to meet´ I heard my father announce loudly.

I stopped my steps, terrified. And I turned around, feeling immensely guilty and then I realized my father had no ways of knowing I was about to run off to a muggle beach, I plastered a polite smile and prepared my socialite bullshit small talk in my mind. There stood my father, looking slightly tensed. At his side a young man stood, my mouth fell opened in shock. There beside my father stood the snobby arrogant stranger who had stalked me in Diagon Alley a few months prior.

He looked at me in a way that told me that I was lower than him and that he would do anything to make me understand that. I didn't know how it was possible for someone to say all those things in just one expression but he did. His cold grey eyes were full of arrogance, his cheekbones high and sculptured. His white blonde hair was slicked back perfectly. He stood straight, his shoulders squared. I felt a moment of fleeting fear, wondering why this cold stranger had come to our household.

My father and the young man walked up to me. I put on my smile again, trying to make it look sincere; I stretched out my fingers at my side, wanting to feel in my pocket after my wand but I knew that wouldn't look very well.

´Astoria, this is young Draco Malfoy. He is here on his father's command. The Malfoys own fifty-one percent of my trading company.´ my father's expression clearly told me that he didn't want Draco there, but either Draco was oblivious or ignored the tone in my father's voice because he looked unfazed. Instead he focused his gaze upon my face, as if searching after imperfections. I suddenly felt very aware and wondered if I had forgotten to put on any makeup this morning. At last, he seemed to have found nothing and gave me a slight smile. A smile looked wrong on his face. As if he didn't smile very much. The muscles in his checks strained with effort and I was momentarily touched for some odd reason I couldn't comprehend.

My father's company was in a rough spot. I figured the Malfoys thought of selling and that was why Draco was here and why my father was looking so tense.

"Mr. Malfoy, this is my lovely daughter Astoria"

I offered Draco my hand and he took it, his touch surprisingly gentle as he brought my hand to his lips and kissed it softly. His lips tingled on my skin and I felt a jolt of excitement rush to my brain for some reason. I let out a breath that caught in my throat and I felt almost spell-bound by this young man. So this was also the young man my mother and her friends all wanted their daughters to marry, I could see why. He was the epitome of pureblood; his looks icy but handsome, his manner controlled and cold. I was impressed but also a bit affronted by his superior behavior.

Draco looked three inches below my face and a smirk spread on his face. My father noticed this with displeasure and coughed loudly. Draco's grey eyes snapped up to mine and I gave him a look of disgust, insulted, but obviously he had done nothing wrong in his mind because he stared back at me defiantly.

´She'll do´ said Draco eagerly, not even bothering to explain what I would do for.

´Excuse me! What do you mean? ´ I asked before I could stop myself, my voice full of confusion and anger.

´You shall be my wife of course´


End file.
